Next Genration: Old Evils Released
by vampireorvampyre
Summary: The new daughters are here. Daughters of the old the new ones have lots to live up to but now an old evil is released and come to take over. Only the daughters can stop this evil but will they run out of time?People if you read please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Next Generation: Evils Released **

**Disclaimer I don't own ****Daughters of the Moon**** or any of its characters Lynne Ewing does. **

**Chapter 1 – Eve Rosewell**

Hi my name is Eve Rosewell and I'm 15 years old. I live in Los Angeles with my mother. My father left us long ago when I was little. I always wear this moon amulet around my neck since I've had it since I was a baby. I also with that I'm abnormal and I have a power. No I'm not some freak from a TV show. What I can do is make portals to about anywhere as long as I know what the place was called. This comes in handy when I want to get somewhere and quick especially with my friend Katerina (aka Kat) Saratoga. She is abnormal as well. She has the power to morph into any living creature. She also has the same moon amulet as I do. Today at our school La Brea High, Alexandra (Alex) Killingsworth was talking about tryouts for the cheerleading squad at our school. When she spotted us she started to giggle at the sight, then she looked at our amulets that we always wore around our necks. She then turned to talk to her friends, and then walked towards us.

"Hey, Eve, Katerina wanna come over to my house later today?" Alex asked us as she stopped in front of us. I was very suspicious. Why had Alexandra Killingsworth, head of the cheerleading, and most popular girl at our school, asked me and Kat, Lower class to her house?

"It must be a trick." I told myself, but the other half was saying" Let's go this may make me finally become popular."

"Eve, are you coming or not?" Alex asked me, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Yeah, I'm coming." I said confidently

"Great! Go get your stuff and let's get going," Alex said to us, as she grabbed us by the arms as she dragged us to the bus. We then followed her onto the bus. Soon the bus stopped in front of a medium-sized house which had a brick front and was painted white and brown everywhere else. We then got off the bus here and walked up the drive way. A Hispanic woman came and greeted us at the door.

"Hey mom. I found two other daughters, Eve Rosewell and Katarina Saratoga," Alex said to her. She paused.

"Oh girls, I'm so glad we finally found you! But first, why don't we step inside and have you some nice soothing tea, shall we?" Alex's mother said.

"Um… sure Mrs. Killingsworth, but why tea? And what's a daughter?" I asked feeling very silly, at the same time confused.

"Call me Jimena. And sorry, I can't tell you until after the tea brews." Mrs. Killingsworth- I mean Jimena replied. Once our tea was finished brewing we sat down at a round table. Jimena poured tea into cups for the four of us.

"So now can you tell us what daughters are?" Kat said asking my question for me.

"Well tu es dea, filila lunae. You are a goddess, a daughter of the moon." Jimena told us. I wanted to yell and storm out of the room, but my instincts told me to stay. What in the world is going on?

"So now I have found three out of the four daughters. We now just need to find one more. Katarina, what did you say your last name was again?" Jimena asked my best friend Kat.

"Oh, my last name is Saratoga." Katarina mumbled.

"Just as I thought! The new daughters are the old daughters of the moon's daughters. Vanessa's daughter is Katarina and my daughter is Alexandra. Now all we need to do is find out whom Eve's mother is." Jimena asked me.

"Well my grandmother was a suspicious person. I never knew her and neither did my mother. She was adopted at the age of three, but I think her name was Zoe Resse or something like that." I told Jimena while looking into my cup of tea.

"Well now you are a special soul! It seems that every generation of that family there is a daughter of the moon." Jimena said to me.

"Well if there was one in all our generations then who was in my mom's generation? She didn't have any sisters' just brothers." I said

"Well actually your mom had a blood sister no one knew about. Catty Turner, she was adopted by a woman who found her wandering on a desert street in Arizona. She was four and her mother brought her there and watched as she left. She was one of my best friends. She could time travel! She was also the one who killed the Atrox, but in doing so destroyed herself." Jimena told Alex, Katarina, and I.

"Wait, mom you never told me about the other daughters. What else are you keeping from me? The only daughters I know are you, Mrs. Saratoga, and now Catty Turner. Was she the last daughter?" Alex asked Jimena

"Well, there were actually two other daughters, one who survived, and another who died in our never ending fight against evil. One was named Serena Killingsworth. She was my best friend, but once we met this follower named Stanton she changed a bit. She would sneak off to meet him, and I didn't trust him. Soon their love was tested beyond measures. Now Serena lives in Nefandus, the world of the Atrox, made to help Stanton reign over the people there. This is probably where we'll find the last daughter. She will have power beyond belief because she is a daughter of the moon, as well as a follower of the Prince of Night.' Jimena told the girls.

"So mom, who was this other goddess? Tell us what all of their powers were." Alex pondered.

"Well, the last is Tianna. She wasn't born a daughter, she became one. She was created by the Atrox. She helped the daughters get Catty back and became a daughter. She found out that she was supposed to be the Atrox's wife and died binding it to its shadow." Jimena said "I'm supposed to be your mentor or teacher. You can learn how to use your powers with me."

"How do you know who the daughters are?" Kat wondered out loud with great curiosity.

"And you still didn't tell us powers they had." Alex said once again.

"Okay, okay, one question at a time!" Jimena continued. "Now let's see how do we know you are a daughter of the moon? We can tell by the amulet around your neck. You've had it since the day you were born, haven't you?" Jimena asked us. "To answer that second question, each daughter has their own special power. Each is exceptionally unique. Vanessa's was invisibility; Serena's was mind manipulation and reading. This is basically why followers say she was the key. Catty could time travel, Tianna could do telekinesis, and I can see premotions or the future." Jimena told us, answering the last question. The silence was interrupted by a young boy about nine years old and a blond haired man, who must have been Alex's brother and father.

"Hello, anyone in here?" the man asked he then noticed Kat and I sitting on the couch. "Oh, I didn't know we had guest."

"Oh, this is Katarina Saratoga and Eve Rosewell, Vanessa's daughter and Catty's niece." Jimena responded back to them.

"Wait … so these are the new daughters? If that is so then how will you get Serena and Stanton's daughter? They live in Nefandus and Serena had to close all of the portals to get there." Mr. Killingsworth puzzled and obviously dismayed, since he lost his sister. This was because of being a daughter of the moon.

"Well this means Bryan and I have an aunt and uncle that we have never heard about before." Alex responded in an unsteady tone, too frustrated with her parents to speak normal.

"What are you talking about Alexis?" The little boy named Bryan asked.

"Oh, your sister is just angry at us." Jimena told her son. He shrugged and left the room.

"Now back to business. How are we going to get to Nefandus?" Jimena cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Jade Killingsworth**

My name is Jade Killingsworth. I'm Princess of Dark and Light, for my home of Nefandus. I'm a red head and thirteen years old. Yeah, I live in a world of make believe to most people. My mother, Serena Killingsworth, was a daughter of the moon, but at the age of 17, when you make your choice she chose to become the dark goddess. My father was turned into a follower and many years later he met my mom. Soon after that he became Prince of Darkness. Once the Atrox was defeated he gained the throne in Nefandus. I've now learned about another world called Earth. That was where my mother lived till she was about 16 or 17, and then came to live here. Nefandus is the only place I would ever call home. My mother keeps trying to find ways to get back to Earth without the portals. Supposedly, I have an uncle and maybe an aunt there too! My abilities are between a follower's and goddesses. For one I wear a moon amulet around my neck. It doesn't burn me which means I'm not a follower. I can manipulate minds which mean I have powers of a follower. I can make time freeze completely in a place. Right now, I'm waiting for my parents to come back.

"Wow… regulators don't know why they're here though." I said as I looked down upon the scene in the court yard.

"On that note neither did we." My father said appearing out of the shadows.

"Dad, do you always answer my questions to myself?" I told him while blocking my mind off.

"Okay, well your mother wants to meet us at the North most portal, There is something going on there, and she wants us to come along." My father said impatiently.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I said. And with that my father instantly transformed us to shadows, and we glided to the north portal. There we spotted a large group of people at the gate. We landed and transformed back into normal people.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl closest to me.


	3. Chapter 3 plans

**Chapter 3 – Plans P.O.V. - Katarina Saratoga**

Yeah, so Eve and I are in Alex Killingsworth's house.

"Well don't they have a portal to get there if it's in another dimension?" Alex asked Jimena.

"Sad to say Serena had to close all the portals so more followers didn't get to Earth." Jimena told us shaking her head somberly.

"Eve can make portals." I said blessed that I could help in this decision.

"Well yes, I can make portals, but I don't know this place very well." Eve explained.

"Please at least try! You guys will be weakened terribly if we don't find the last one." Jimena pleaded.

"O.K. I guess I'll try." Eve said, "Okay everyone who's coming grab onto my arm."

Everyone except Mr. Killingsworth grabbed onto Eve's arm. Soon we were in a tunnel of swirling colors rushing past us. Then we were in pitch blackness except for the floating blue light that was moving in ellipses continuously.

"Eve, take us to Nefandus now. We have to get out of here." Jimena told Eve tugging on her arm. But sadly the blue light saw us and a streak of blue lightning came hurtling to us.

"Don't let go of my arm! Just duck!" Eve screamed at us. Soon a man resurfaced where the blue light was.

"Lambert." Jimena whispered to us.

"Ah, Jimena, it's a pleasure to see you." This Lambert guy said. "Oh, and these must be the new daughters." He said eying us. "My, what a threat does the world need daughters for? With the Atrox gone and me stuck in this dimension, who's a threat?"

"It doesn't matter right now that we're leaving anyways. Eve take us to Nefandus now." Jimena said.

"Ah, the same Jimena I remember. Trying to act strong. Even at times I know you suffer at task, though you may not show it." Lambert replied, getting ready to approach us. "You know you can't escape. I've tried many times before."

In seconds, Eve had us in the great black tunnel again, only this time the blue light was with us too. Soon, we landed back in Los Angeles, and the blue light left quickly, trying to find a man to posses.

"I failed. I failed trying to get us to Nefandus. I failed to make sure Lambert didn't escape. I failed." Eve sobbed to herself.

"Now, Eve, it was hardly your fault. Now let's try again to get to Nefandus. This time everyone think of our destination, Nefandus." Jimena said trying to persuade Eve to do it. Soon Eve had the four of us back in the tunnel of pitch black. The we landed into a world. Which was neither light nor dark. There was a large black stoned castle in the distance. Many houses lined the street, though the town seemed very quiet.

"Mom." Alex whispered breaking the silence. "Who exactly are we looking for?"

"Well, I don't know what their daughter looks like, but look for a woman with brown hair and red tips with green eyes." Jimena told us.

"Or?" I asked suspiciously.

"Or look for a man with shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes." Jimena answered to us, looking around now. Soon, all of us were searching our surroundings. Suddenly, words whispered across my mind.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" The voice said in a tranquil voice.

"Serena, show yourself please." Jimena said. A woman who fit exactly what Jimena described came out from behind a building. She wore both a moon amulet and something else around her neck. Soon she was right next to Jimena and hugged her tightly. Then let go.

"Jimena, are you here just to take my daughter back to Earth? Serena asked.

"Of course not. I've been trying to find a way back, but I found the new daughters of the moon. One can make portals so we traveled here, but accidentally we got into another dimension and set Lambert free." Jimena somberly responded.

"Jimena, I'm not trying to be rude about all that you have done so far, but he will kill them all. He was somewhat weakened when we last saw him, but he has gotten much stronger. He will rebuild his army once again. Killing everyone in his way!" Serena said ", but I will let you stay here for the night at least. Just to let you know Adamantis and Lambert will target them. Especially now that there is a girl that can portal into different dimensions. Though I will let my daughter decide what her choice will be, but I wish you'd just leave without her. Of course this means Stanton and I will follow you back to earth for as long as we can stay there."

"I pretty much knew this would happen. And you do realize that Colin will be glad to see you." Jimena told her. At the name Colin Serena looked pale.

"Jimena I'm calling them right now." Serena answered Jimena's thoughts.

"I will never get used to that." Jimena said. After a few seconds our congregation was joined by a shadow which then turned solid to reveal two people. One the man Jimena talked about earlier, and second a girl who looked to be about a few years younger than me. When she saw me she asked the question we were all thinking.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Well I'd like to ask you the same question." I replied back.

"I asked you first." She said, whining now.

"Jade be nice." The man, who I guessed was Stanton.

"Fine," she said in a huff. Then she turned back to me. "Hi, my name is Jade Killingsworth. And you are?"

"Katerina Saratoga." I told her sticking out my hand. She took it with a firm grip. Then she turned to her father who nodded then everything froze but Jade and I.

I would like to get at least 5 reviews good or bad before I go on with the next chapter.

-vampireorvampyre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Frozen

Katarina's point of view

Everyone was frozen but me and the Jade girl.

"What the crap did you just do?" I yelled at the girl. She shrank back at the sound of my voice.

"You were the only one who seemed not to stereo type me." She said looking taken aback. "But if you don't want to have an everyone else is frozen but us conversation fine I'll freeze you and wake someone else up."

Once I was calm I started my long list of questions. "Who are you and how'd you freeze time?"

"I thought it was obvious. My name is Jade Killingsworth. My power as a daughter is to freeze time." She said this in an exaggerated tone that made me feel that this girl was smarter than me.

"How'd you know I didn't hate you at first sight?" I asked with a smug look on my face.

"I read your minds," she said. As she saw my mouth open as if to protest she continued. "I can read your minds since both my father and mother can. It's one of the abilities I get from being part follower."

"What's a follower?" I asked as a new question popped up into my head.

"How could you not know what a follower is? Don't you see the resentment between Jimena and my father?" She asked me back. At this I shook my head. Was I really that un-observant?

"Yes you are." Jade's voice said, but this wasn't out loud. It seemed as if it was in my mind.

Can you hear me, I thought to Jade. It took only seconds before I heard her reply.

Yeah and I can talk to you in your mind. She told me.

Sooo… can we talk out loud now? This is starting to creep me out. I thought to her. She picked up on my thought and asked the next question out loud.

"How much do you know about daughters of the moon, the Atrox followers, etc?" She asked me.

"Not much at all," I started. "There we originally four daughters, after the daughters died or turned seventeen the mentor sends the next daughters forward. Our mothers were the original daughters of this generation. When Catty got trapped Tianna helped them and soon was a daughter of the moon. In the end Tianna and Catty died, Serena or your mom became a dark goddess just like Hecate, Jimena became the new mentor, and my mom became human and forgot the whole thing."

"Well you have very poor knowledge on this subject," Jade started. I stared at her how could this little girl who was at least two years younger know more information than me? "I know soo.. Much more but I think I'll let the others explain most of it I know I'll explain followers! Followers are people who either the Atrox turned or turned to him willingly. My father was a person who was turned against his will. The Atrox took him as a kid because his father was going to go on crusade to hunt down the Atrox. That was about thirteenth century he was prince then. Now there are no more people turned. Oh yeah they also have no hope. They can get into your mind and tell you to do things in your mind. I guess like a concise would. Some are immortal and can shape shift. Immortality comes from the cold fire. Some of the more powerful followers are in prison."

"Ok too much info!"I was overwhelming me with knowledge.

"Fine we'll see what the others have to say about this," she said.

Then everything started to move again.

A\N: I know this was short but I need ideas and a beta. Pm me if you can.


	5. Chapter 5

Katarina's point of view

Ch 5~ What!!!!

"Kat what's wrong?" Eve asked me as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Nothing," I answered back quickly. As I looked around I noticed that Jade was standing right next to her parents. Her mouth was placed in an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, but I told you why," Jade blurted out as she saw me looking at her. At this everyone, but Jade and her parents stared at me then Jade in a continuous pattern till Serena spoke up.

"Okay why don't you explain something to the rest of the girls," Serena said looking at Jimena.

"Teach them what?" She asked very confused.

"About what followers actually are, what they can do, and how good or evil they are," Jade said sweetly to her aunt.

"Yes tell them," Stanton said talking for the first time. His face looked amused.

"Yes," I said joining in. "Tell them about followers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and Katarina how do you know about followers?" Jimena asked me eyeing me suspiciously.

"I… well… Jade told me," I was able to stutter out looking at Jade and her parents for help.

"What do you mean she told you she hasn't really even talked to you yet?" Eve asked. I could tell from the look on her face she was hurt. As best friends we were suppose to tell each other everything. I hadn't had a choice this time.

"What she meant was that I froze time except for her and me, and I told her a little bit more of my life," Jade said calmly almost in a tone of pure boredom. I smiled.

"Well then Jimena if you don't mind I think you need to explain yourself further. For your daughter and Eve are completely clueless and wish to know what is going on," Serena said in a calm voice almost identical to her daughter's. Eve and Alex scowled at this information though. This meant that I knew thing they didn't. I would be if for it tonight.

"Fine Eve, Alex listen in. Jade and Katarina seeing as I really can't control you and you know about this already you may choose to listen in or not," Jimena said in a huff. As we all got seated on the rocks around us Jimena told the others about followers. I was getting a bit bored. I kept tuning Jimena in and out till it came to the point where I just wanted to go to bed. Serena came down and sat next to me.

"We're about to leave soon," she whispered quietly. I nodded and tried to keep my eyes open. After another five minutes Jimena finally concluded the story.

"Jade take Eve and Katarina, Serena take Jimena, and I'll take Alex," Stanton said so fast I could barely pick it up.

"Grab my arms," Jade said looking at me and Eve. I know to do what I'm told, but this was a little acward I mean I'm listening to a girl who's at least two years younger than me. Once we had grabbed on Jade, Serena, and Stanton turned to a shadow changing us too. We were floating way above the little houses and stone streets that lay in patterns on the ground. We then went to a building old and decaying over the years. Lucky for them most of it was stone. We then landed on the path that went straight up to the doorway. We materialized back to a solid just then. Alex was chatting animatedly to Serena and Stanton. Once they saw us they fell silent.

"There's someone who we want to show you first," Stanton said looking straight at Eve. I saw her cower. Did she know who the person they wanted to show her was? She followed Stanton quietly until they go to a cell. Inside was a man who looks as if he could still live forever even in the cage he was in.

"Grandfather," was the thing Eve said that surprised everyone, but Jade and all the adults. This is trouble, I thought. Oh what have we gotten ourselves into?


	6. Chapter 6

Eve's P.O.V.

Chapter 6-

I was standing outside the cell of my grandfather. How I knew I had no idea. While Kat was preoccupied I heard how he killed my aunt. He gave her up to die with no excuses.

"Who's that," the man asked in the cell.

"My name is Eve Rosewell," I said calmly trying to calm down.

"Don't know an eve," he muttered looking around. Once he saw Stanton and Serena a cruel smile spread across his face. "Didn't think I'd see you two here. Hoped you may be dead."

"Cut the crap, Admantis. You heard what Eve said when she entered you're just scared," Stanton said in an annoying tone.

"Fine, I did hear, but Catty was my only child. She died years ago," Admantis said looking at me.

"No Catty had a twin. Grandma hid her so you wouldn't kill her. Now I'm here. I heard all the stories about you and I'm not happy with what I've been told," I stated then I started yelling. "You killed her. Sacrificed her when you knew about her destiny her whole life. You could of done something helped her, but you just let her go." Admantis hideaway in the back corner of his cell. Kat had to pull me back before I started to do anything stupid. Alex came over to and tried to whisper words of kindness to me. Jade was staring at us acwardly. I held out my hand as an invitation to join us. She slowly walked towards up then pulled us into a tight embrace. I felt completely safe in the hug. We are daughters and we will protect the world.

_Jade, _I thought then she looked up_. We need to get away from here before I hurt him. _

She nodded then whispered something to the others. Soon I and Kat were holding tightly on Jade's arms then we turned to shadow once more. It felt good to be in the air. My mind wasn't clouded with horrible thoughts. Here I could think straight, but that didn't help.

_Mom dad, _I thought. They would be worried. As soon as we got down to the ground again I was about ready to leave. Jade caught on my thoughts and nodded. Jade pulled me and Kat to a large room. It had a bed and lots of furniture. A cello sat propped up in the far corner. I looked back at Jade thinking that she wasn't the one to play.

_Mom's, the thought whispered on my mind. _

"So this is my room. You guys can share my bed since this is all we have left. Alex will be sleeping in the same room as her mom. Night," Jade said before crawling into bed fully clothed. Kat and I looked at each other then we crawled in bed with the already sleeping Jade.

"Eve," Kat whispered to me. I turned over to face her. "When can we go home?"

"Well we should probably get to bed," I said then turned back over to get to sleep.

"Well there is one thing I should tell you," Kat said quietly. When I didn't turn over she continued. "Every day we stay here we are gone for three Earth days." I bolted up straight when she finished.

_Jade, I screamed in my mind. _She jerked awake then looked at me furiously. _If looks could kill._

"What do you want?" She asked laying back down on the covers.

"Is is true," I asked looking straight at her.

"Is what true?" She asked imitating the tone her father used earlier.

"That once we leave tomorrow we'll be gone for three days at home?" I asked looking completely terrified.

"Yes that is true," she said then she yawned and fell back to the beds soft surface.

I looked for answers from Kat, but she was lying face down either asleep or faking it. I huffed then lied back down too.

_I'll ask again in the morning,_ I thought or more so promised myself then I drifted unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- P.O.V. Kat **

"Wake up!" Jade yelled as she jumped on top of me and Eve.

"Ahhh!" Eve yelled as she pulled the covers up to cover her face.

"What was that for?" I asked as I slid myself out of the bed.

"Well if you want to leave soon you've got to wake up now," Jade stated simply as she fell back to her bed and willed herself out of bed gently. Then she turned back to Eve.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily as she walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed the one corner of the mattress.

_Relax, _whispered across my mind before I saw Jade pulled the corner as high as she could into the air. Then I saw her wiz to my side and grab both Eve's and my hand before time froze.

"You've got to stop using your powers like that," I said as I used my one hand to grab a brush.

"What's going on?" Eve asked groggily before she looked around her. "Ahh, everything isn't moving!"

"NO really?" Jade asked sarcastically. "I thought everything was moving around us just fine."

"Why are we stopped?" Eve asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Miss Annoying here stopped time like she had done earlier," I said as I nodded to Jade who once again plastered the fake innocent look on her face.

"Actually that's Princess Jade to you," she retorted back.

"Well why did you stop us?" Eve asked as she wandered to my side.

"I wanted to talk without time moving," Jade said as she jumped back onto her bed. "I want to know what Earth is like."

"Oh," Eve and I said in realization. Jade had never been to Earth before. Actually I think I would be more excited if I was meeting other people close to my age. It seems cruel that she had to grow up alone while everyone else has friends they can have.

"Well it isn't all it's cracked up to be," Eve said as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes.

"Try me," Jade smirked. "Let's see whose life is really the worst."

"Bring it," Eve said.

"This starts round one of the challenge," I said in one of those voices they use to announce things on TV.

"I don't have a father," Eve said with a sigh. She thinks it must be great as Jade lives with both her parents.

"I have never seen someone my age before yesterday," Jade said lazily. She seemed to try to stay strong, but you could see the hurt in her eyes. "And all I am able to do here is sit in my room."

"Wait so you can't go out of your room?" Eve asked.

"I can, but my mother or father has to accompany me wherever I go," Jade said in a bored tone.

"So you never truly have privacy?" I asked completely shocked. I thought my mom was protective, but boy was I wrong.

"I have privacy I my room, but I've never truly had a friend," Jade said as she walked around the room, pacing. Then I noticed what attire she was wearing.

"Have you ever actually worn pants?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No," she said quietly then she looked at me funny. "What are pants?" Eve and I looked at each other and started cracking up. "What are you laughing at?"

"Pants are these," Eve said as she motioned at her jeans. "You have never worn them."

"Nope, I wonder if I will be able to wear them when I come back with you," Jade said as she looked into space.

"Wait what?" Eve asked. Now I understood why.

"Did you just say that you're coming with us?" I asked as I stopped brushing my hair.

"Yes is that a problem?" She asked as she stopped moving. "I am coming as is my mother."

"No that's great!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Now I really think your life is the worst," Eve muttered under her breath.

"Do you guys want to get ready now?" Jade asked politely. I laughed quietly before I answered back.

"Yes please," I said back mimicking her politeness. She just grinned at me.

"Um and I would like to ask if you want to be our friends," Eve said in an un-steady voice. I was completely surprised at what she said. Eve was normally and icicle with other people.

"Well yes, but I think I want to get to know my cousin a bit," Jade said.

"That makes sense," I said before grasping Eve's hand and pulled her towards Jade.

"Ready?" Jade asked as she closed her eyes and time started to move again.

"I'll never get used to that," Eve muttered as she moved towards the door.

"Race ya," she said as she turned into a shadow.

"No fair!" I yelled as I followed the shadow down the stairs. We were defiantly getting along.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Alex's P.O.V.

I sat at a large table looking at my food. We had been here for a day and now my mother tells me we were gone for four days. Four days! I could have been at the beach somewhere with my real friends and cute guys, but no I have to be stuck with the two art freaks and a little girl who was much too young to be considered a teen.

"Beat you," I heard as the little Jade girl transformed back into a human being.

"No!" I heard the girl named Katerina say as she also came down the stairs. "Hey where's Eve?"

"Here," the Eve girl said from where she just appeared in the chair across from me.

"No fair," the Jade girl whined. Then I saw a shadow appear in the corner of the room. "Father, mother."

The shadow became the man and women from yesterday. They didn't look much older than we were actually. I can't seem to believe that they are family too. Oh well, I seem to forget a lot lately. I just want to get my phone back.

"Hello girls," Serena said as she sat in a chair. Stanton sat on her right while my dear cousin I didn't know about till yesterday sat on her left. The Katerina girl sat next to the Eve girl.

"Morning," my mom said cheerfully as she came into the room and sat next to me. Her hair was in a bun at the back of her head.

"Oh also for the adults in the room I have a question," Eve said as she buttered bread. "Has it really been three days on Earth?" That sparked my attention.

"Yes," Serena said as she stopped whispering to Jade.

"What?" I said. I know I was being rude, but I never want to come here again. There is no way I will ever be as close to the other daughters like my mom was. I mean my cousin seems to only wear dresses that are so out of fashion, and the other two won't become one of my wannabes' so there is practically no way I could relate to any of them.

"You're just annoyed that you aren't center of attention," Jade said as she looked at me like I was something nasty. "I wanted to get to know you, but you are one of the people that think they are in control and isn't. Listen to yourself; if you would just let your nose come down from being prissy you'll see how much you need us rather than it being the other way around."

"Excuse me?" I asked no one had ever talked to me like that. "Mom did you hear what she just said?"

"Sorry sweetie, no I was talking to Serena," she said before she turned her back to me again.

"Fine," I muttered as I glared at Jade who was talking Eve and Katerina.

"So do you want to help us show Jade around?" Eve asked as she turned to me. She had a look on her face like she knew what I was going to say. I decided to take a different approach to get my revenge.

"Sure," I said in a sweet voice. I loved the shocked faces that Eve and Katerina looked at me with. I was going to show them.

"Your plans are absurd," Jade said.

_And I can always use my power to turn everyone against you, _a voice whispered across my mind. I shivered gently.

"Are we ready?" Mom asked as she stood up.

"Yep," Serena said after she had

"Then let's go!" Eve said as she grabbed Katerina's hand then Jade's. I sadly walked over and put my hand on her arm. Mom came over with Serena then we all went spiraling back into my living room.

"Home sweet home!" I yelled as I plopped onto the closest couch. Then my dad came into the room.

"Serena," he said surprisingly as he saw his sister. I guess dad must be overjoyed.

"Colin!" Serena said as she ran to him and gave him a hug like she had done with mom yesterday. Then he saw Jade surrounded by Eve and Katerina. Serena moved away from dad and to the group where she dragged Jade over to dad.

"Hello my name is Jade, and you must be my Uncle Colin," she said in an innocent voice. I was about to puke. Then she turned to me. "Then why don't you?"

"What?" dad asked. He seemed really confused.

"I'm sorry Uncle Colin, but your daughter just seems to hate me," she said as she started to fake cry.

"Oh, well then I'll talk to her later," dad said as he welcomed her into a hug. I cannot believe him he actually bought her words. Now I know how much I need her. I mean she seems like she has been talking to adults and getting her way since a really young age.

"I'm sorry sir and ma'm, but Kat, Alex, and I want to show Jade around town," Eve said. I guess she thinks I'll stick to my word which of course I will.

"Wait, but she must change out of her clothes first," I said. "I'll just go upstairs and get some."

I didn't wait for a reply, but I just ran upstairs. I got her a dark and light blue tie dyed tank top and a pair of jean mini shorts. I got also some purple high heeled shoes and pink shades. When I got back down stairs I handed the pile of clothes to jade and pushed her into a bathroom.

"I think I'll help her," Eve said as she disappeared into what I guess was the bathroom. Then I realized I gave clothing to a girl who hadn't been raised like I had. She had been raised thinking evil was good. I'm guessing that planning revenge was common where she came from. After a little bit later Jade came out dressed in the clothes I had given her while Eve also came out dressed in another outfit. It was pair of beige sandals, neon yellow leggings, lime green t-shirt and a gray layered skirt. Gosh I need to teach that girl fashion. She came out with a bag of clothes.

"Here," she said as she tossed the bag to Katerina. Once Katerina looked in the bag she ran into the bathroom.

"What is with the changing in the bathrooms now?" Serena asked as she speculated the whole scene.

"Sorry Aunt Serena, but that's the only place to change," I said trying to mimic the voice Jade used with dad. I don't think it worked.

Finally after another ten minutes Katerina also came out of the bathroom. She was wearing an orange sundress with orange shoes and a beret to match. She handed the bag of clothes to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well do you really want to wear old clothes around town?" Kat asked.

"Fine," I grumbled as I took the bag and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the bag and sighed. It looked like it was filled with whatever they could find in a short notice. I put on a dark brown spaghetti strapped shirt and some skinny jeans. I then pulled out some flat sandals with a small pink rose on it. Then after fixing some parts of my hair I exited the bathroom and handed the clothes back to Eve.

"Well see you later," she said before she teleported to put the clothes back in her room. Then after a minute she appeared right back in the spot she left.

"What'd I miss?" she asked as she went to sit on the sofa next to Katerina and Jade.

"Nothing let's go," I said as I headed for the door. I hated that we stayed here this long. I needed to get back to my friends.

"Then leave," Jade said as she answered my thoughts for the millionth time today. "You can go find them and Eve and Kat can show me around."

"Actually we should get to showing you around," Katerina said, as she got up then pulled a reluctant Eve of the couch as well.

"Fine," Jade said as she got up and went to the door and walked out. Katerina and Eve followed. I sighed as I jogged a bit to catch up with them.

_I hate these people, _I thought as I joined the group.


End file.
